Many individuals utilizing pickup trucks desire to carry a number of tools and other objects. Toward this end, it is known in the art to equip a pickup truck with a tool box which extends across the bed of the pickup truck between the bed sidewalls. While such a tool box provides an excellent storage space for organizing tools and the like, the tool box does interfere with the use of the truck bed.
This document relates to a new and improved deployable storage system for tools and other objects which may be raised from the truck bed wall when it is desired to access those tools or objects and then lowered back into a stowed position in the truck bed wall where it may be sealed from the weather and secured by a lock.